


Remembering

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Gen, Love is a Croc, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Baby-Doll smiled as soon as she stood near a chocolate cake.





	Remembering

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Baby-Doll smiled as soon as she stood near a chocolate cake. ''Yay! Yay! Cake! Cake!'' she said. That was when she recalled eating a previous cake. Her stomach ached for hours. She frowned. ''Maybe laters!'' 

Baby-Doll saw a variety of chocolate treats. Her smile returned. She devoured treats and winced. 

 

THE END


End file.
